Racing of motocross and supercross motorcycles, motocross bicycles (BMX), and all-terrain vehicles (ATV's) has gained in popularity in the past three decades. At the start of a race, the riders position themselves shoulder-to-shoulder in a straight line behind a starting gate. Prior to the start of the race, the start bar of the starting gate is in an elevated position so that the bottom of the start bar is higher than the axle of the racer's front tire(s). The race begins as the start bars are manually dropped from the elevated position to a relatively flat position to enable the racers to navigate over the start bar. If a racer attempts to start the race prior to the start bar dropping from the elevated position, the racer's front tire will wedge under the start gate and prevent its descent. This ensures a fair start for all racers.
The start of a race requires sharp reflexes. According to the rule book of one pro-racing organization (http://www.amaproracing.com/prorace/pdf/07_SXMX_GdLR.pdf), a starter holds up a “30-second” sign for 30 seconds immediately prior to the start of a race. The starter then turns the sign sideways for 5 to 10 seconds and during that time the start gate will drop randomly, signaling the start of the race. Thus, due to the random timing of the start bar drop, there is a need for racers to practice and hone their reflexes to obtain faster reaction times and better race starts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,491 discloses a multiple rider starter gate for motorcycle races that uses a plurality of cables strung across each starter position. The gate is substantially vertical when the starter mechanically actuates the gate. The gate falls forward, away from the driver, to a horizontal position. A latch holds the cable mounting member in vertical position prior to the start of the race. The starting gate requires a person other than the racer to actuate the dropping of the gate. The starting gate provides no means for electronically or remotely dropping the cable-strung gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,230 discloses a multiple rider starter gate for motorcycle racing. However, the gate is not portable due to its size and design. Additionally, to actuate the starter gate, a person, other than the driver must physically depress the start handle.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0069383 discloses a portable motorcycle starting gate that allows a driver to practice starts. A spring loaded latching pin is used as the release mechanism for the gate. Either a lanyard or a solenoid operated by a push-button switch releases the latching pin. This design allows a rider to operate the start gate by themselves. However, a person other than the rider must pull the lanyard or activate the push button to randomly actuate the starting gate. Additionally, a driver cannot remotely operate the gate to provide a random start.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0029467 discloses a starting gate for motorcycles. A foot pedal is used to manually release the gate after a preset period of time. A single rider may operate the gate without the aid of other persons. Again, this application fails to disclose a means for the driver to remotely operate the gate to provide a random start.
Hence, there exists an unsatisfied need for a practice start gate capable of providing both preset and random starts that an individual can operate by themselves.